


Mercy

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Captain Pan, M/M, PWP, Pain, Rough Sex, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Cause I'm down on my knees and I'm begging you please as you say"Don't cry, mercyThere's too much pain to come"What happened when Hook finally caught Peter





	Mercy

"You think it'll be that easy..?" Peter whispered harshly.  
After Emma left the island it's been a long time of chasing and teasing for Pan and Hook. Today was the day Jones finally caught Peter and now he was pining him to the tree in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the darkness of the night. The tip of his hook was pressing on Peter's neck as he gave him a dark smile. He will wash that smile off his face.   
"I finally got you. You have nowhere to hide.. It will be easy as never before.." Jones hissed into Peter's ear.  
They both knew Pan wouldn't let being caught if he didn't want to. Boy groaned when he felt the hook pressed harder so it got through the skin, making the blood flow down his neck. Jones took his hook away.   
"You like it don't you?" he whispered into boy's neck.   
Not letting Pan to give a straight answer he licked the blood from his skin and sucked on the place it was coming from. Peter tilted his head to give Hook a better access just before he groaned in pleasure. Kilian ran his hook over boy's torso, breaking the buttons on his shirt and showing off the naked chest. The sharp tip made a red trial from Pan's neck to the belt. Boy's dark look was filled with lust what made Killian kiss him roughly, running his hook over Peter's back and hand clenched on his hair pulling him closer. He bite on Pan's lower lip hard enough to break the skin and make him hiss in pain. This time he will be in charge. He will finally make Pan feel pain, he will make him beg... Jones letted go of his hair and slide his hand down Peter's chest to his crotch. Pan letted go a quiet moan when Captain started massaging it making his hips move forward the touch. Resting his head on the tree he gave all control to the pirate. As he closed his eyes the touch suddenly disappeared making him open them again and groan in protest. When he saw Killian few feet away licking his lips while his eyes were eating Pan alive, Peter realized what he got himself into.  
"Turn around." Jones commanded.   
"No one will give me orders." Peter growled getting back to earth.   
As a respond Killian stepped closer and pressed his hook under the boy's chin.   
"I said turn around boy.." he hissed, lips close to the other.  
Peter leaned closer, dangerously pressing the hook even harder because of the pressure as he kissed the pirate again. His act of disobedience was just a part of the game to push captain to the limits. He realized his success when Jones forcibly turn him around and pinned him to the tree again. He took off Peter's jacket and shirt exposing his back. He made boy arch by tugging his hook all over bare skin, his hand ran through boy's chest before he undo his pants and slide them down with boxers. He didn't even bother to prepare Peter for what was about to come so he just slid into boy's body making him arch and breathe in pain as he tried to grab something to hold himself. His right hand rested on trunk and with left he grabbed Captain's hair from behind.   
"Please.." Peter cried.  
"What do you want?" Jones hissed into his ear, his hook running down Pan's chest making him throw his head back.   
"Move.." boy gasped starting to move his hips before pirate's hand grabbed them and made him stay in place.   
"You're not allowed to do that boy." Jones warned before biting his neck, making Peter moan.   
"Please... Captain..." he breathed.  
"As you wish.." Killian groaned.   
He was rocking his hips roughly, faster and faster with huge force hitting boy's prostate each time.   
His healthy hand jerking boy's cock. Moans were escaping Pan's lips, his heart pounding fast and his body shivering from the touch.   
When he turned his head to face Captain, Jones saw tears coming from boy's darkened in lust eyes. He connected their lips roughly, that kiss was full of pain and lust and made even Killian shiver when Pan moaned into his lips. Pirate forcibly turned Peter around fucking him into the tree, Pan wrapped his legs around Hook's waist giving him a better access. His head resting on the trunk as Killian was giving him hickeys.  
"Captain!" he screamed before he came hardly, Hook following him soon after.   
Pirate moved away fast making Pan collapse on the tree.  
"Maybe I'll let you catch me more often.." Peter smiled tiredly.   
Jones couldn't help but smile back.   
"Next time in my cabin." he stated when Pan stood up.  
"I'll be there." Boy said before kissing Killian that last time.


End file.
